


Lick

by BeCullen



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeCullen/pseuds/BeCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While his husband sleeps, Edward decides to worship his body. Slash E/J Oneshot written for jagr9563's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to wish you a very Happy Birthday and say thank you for everything you do for me. You are absolutely, without a doubt, my bestie, and I wanted you to know that. I wrote this little E/J oneshot for your birthday present. NYC can't get here soon enough so that I can finally grab a hold of you and squeeze ya. (P.S. I am still so freakin excited about going) Anyway, here is your present, and I hope you have a wonderful day today. :-) Oh, and thank you so very much BbEyedGirl for your emergency beta'ing services(yes, I am a big ole slacker-lol).
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Gazing at him across the bed, I could just make out his smooth, tan skin in the semi-darkness. The moonlight streaming in from the window across the room bathed him in a soft light making him glow like the angel he is. With his back facing me, I could see the wings-of-the-bird tatt spread across his shoulder and wrapping around his upper back. Reaching for him, I gently traced along the black tattoo that ran up his arm and across his shoulder. Nearly every inch of his skin was covered in black tattoos, ranging from tribal designs to collages like snapshots of his life and our lives together.

He had tatts from his early, troubled and rebellious teens to ones representing me and our children. I cherished every single one of them, as well as the man who wears them proudly like a shield against the demons he thinks dwell within him. He is perfect....from his shaggy, blond hair to his large uncut cock, that I intended to worship tonight.

Shifting in the bed, I tried to move without waking him. This was my time to simply look and touch him without interruption. He never approved when I attempted to worship him in any way. He doesn’t think he is worthy. He simply does not see himself clearly. He doesn’t see the man who means everything to me. My husband who is the most wonderful father to our children. The son who cares for his elderly parents. The uncle who dotes on his nieces and nephews like they were his own children. No, he doesn’t see himself clearly at all.

Leaning across the bed, I slowly traced the wing on his shoulder with my tongue, leaving a shimmering trail across his skin. Blowing softly on the skin that I just traced, I watched the skin quiver beneath the tattoo. Following the tatt down his arm, I continued to lick and nibble until I reach as far as I can with him in this position. Running my hand up his arm, I pulled slightly on his shoulder to roll him onto his back, giving me more access to his body. He sighed softly and rolled as I wanted until he was splayed out before me. Raising his arms above his head, he stretched his limbs so that they were open and inviting. Smiling to myself, I thought about how embarrassed he would be if he knew what I was doing.

Watching his face for any signs that he might be waking, I shifted and positioned myself between his legs. Hearing him settle into his light snore signifying that he was deeply asleep, I dropped my gaze to his wide chest and shoulders. He had the body of a swimmer, with his wide-set upper body and slim waist and hips.

Once again reaching forward, I traced his chest tattoos lightly with my finger tips. His chest was where he chose to place the tatts representing me and our children. “Close to his heart,” he would say. These were by far my favorites. My fingers kept their path across his chest, circling his nipples and continuing down his torso. As I outlined the dips and curves of his defined abs, I noticed his cock hardening and seeking attention.

Grinning to myself, I decided to wake him up the best way I knew how. Grasping the heavy weight of his cock in my hand, I slowly stroked until he was fully erect. Moaning in his sleep, Jasper reached down and ran his hands along his stomach to his thighs. Knowing that he would wake at any moment, I plunged my mouth down around his erection until the head of his cock met the back of my throat. Relaxing my muscles, I opened my throat wider and pushed my head down to where my lips met the base of his erection. Swallowing around his head, I hummed in pleasure. I loved giving him this. It was as much pleasure for me as it was for him.

He moaned in response and his hands grabbed my hair as I rose, hollowing out my cheeks and sucking with everything I had. Dipping the tip of my tongue into his slit to gather the pre-cum that had leaked, I tasted him and he was, as always, delicious. Looking up at him through my eyelashes, I could make out his wide, blue eyes dazedly staring back at me.

“Edward? What....uh...what are you doing?” he breathed out as I plunged down onto him again.

Groaning around his dick, I sped to a pace that I knew would allow him to come. He was panting and pulling my hair almost to the point of pain. I loved it. Reaching down with my left hand, I rolled his balls in my hand and trailed my fingers to the soft skin behind them.

Before I could go any further, Jasper bucked his hips, driving his cock deeper in my throat while pulling my head down. I released my hands and placed them on his thighs as he fucked my face with powerful, deep thrusts. He knew that I loved it when he did this just as much as he did.

“Oh. Oh God. Uh. Edward, I’m coming,” he grunted with a hold on my hair so painful tears came to my eyes. His orgasm burst from him, and I swallowed as fast as I could, not letting a drop spill. After what seemed like minutes, he released my hair and massaged my scalp like he always did following the rough treatment. He panted as I rested my head against his thigh, allowing his softened cock to slip from my mouth.

He sat up and slightly tugged on my shoulders, indicating that he wanted me to come up to him. Resisting, I licked him once more, feeling his dick twitch under my tongue as I traced my way back up to his mouth. Kissing him with all the love and affection I held for him, I stretched my body out along his, grinding my erection against his stomach. He moaned into my mouth and hugged me to him. I could feel his love surround me, and I was the happiest man alive.  
Leaning up to stare into his eyes, I noticed that he was wearing the dimpled grin that had caught my eye all those years ago. Knowing that look and that it meant he was up to something, I asked him with a chuckle, “What?”

He whispered with a smile that seemed to light up the darkened room, “Oh you know what. It’s my turn to lick.”


End file.
